narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kekkei Tōta
using his kekkei tōta: Dust Release.]] is an advanced branch of jutsu that is more advanced than the jutsu class of . Examples of this are; the , the Forest Release, the Glass Release, the Disaster Release, the Erase Release, the Mind Release, the Plasma Release, Clear Release, and the Rust Release. The primary characteristic of kekkei tōta is that they are a combination of three different s. An example of this would be that Dust Release is a combination of , , and . List of Kekkei Tota Dust Release Dust Release (塵遁, Jinton, Viz: Particle Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai, made up of techniques that mix earth, wind, and fire-based chakra to create pulverising force. The techniques of this nature initially form as a small three-dimensional object (e.g. a cube, a cone, etc.) composed of chakra that forms between the user's hands. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. This nature allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form. Metal Release The Metal Release is a powerful bloodline that is achieved by combining the elements of fire, earth, and lightning to create and manipulate metals in various forms. The power of metal comes from the wide range of metals that can be manipulated, including iron, steel, gold, mercury, molten metal, and many more. Forest Release Forest Release (森遁, Shinton) is an advanced nature kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai, which is created by combining Earth, Water, and Yang natures. The techniques of this nature allow the user to create, manipulate, and control high density of trees, and by extension allows the creation and manipulation of wood. By utilizing the life giving properties of the Yang Release, the user can breathe life into trees and accelerate their growth, allowing one to create a single or a large number of trees. Techniques that consists of creating and manipulating trees are called Forest Release Techniques (森遁の術, Shinton no Jutsu). Makoto Shiryu is the only one, who is capable of utilizing this unique form of chakra nature. Being the originator of the ability, Makoto has displayed a variety of unique skills and abilities, such as being able to control vines, create or grow any type of tree he desires, and even manipulate plant life to a certain degree. He is a highly sought out individual, due to his unique ability to use these technique, and has been constantly pursued ever since word of his forest release abilities reached the five great shinobi nations. Forest Release techniques are highly versatile elemental techniques, with the ability to completely reshape the battlefield to one’s own advantage. The Forest Release Nature is very similar to the First Hokage’s Wood Release Nature, though it is unknown if the two natures are related to one another. Disaster Release Disaster Release (災害遁, Saigaiton) is an advanced nature kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai, which is created by combining Lightning, Water, and Wind natures. The techniques of this nature allow the user to create, manipulate, and control a very high density of disasters, and by extension allows the creation and manipulation of floods, tornadoes, and storms. By utilizing the lightning acceleration particle properties of the Lightning Release, an advanced user can accelerate time and people's lives and accelerate a targeted human's growth, allowing one to create a single or a large number of warriors, at a costly debuff. Techniques that consists of creating and manipulating trees are called Disaster Release Techniques (森遁の術, Saigai no Jutsu). Itai Uzumaki is the only one, who is capable of utilizing this unique form of chakra nature. Being the young creator of the ability, Itai has displayed a variety of unique skills and abilities, such as being able to control storms, create or grow any form of tornado he desires, and even manipulate oceans to a certain degree. He is a highly dangerous individual, due to his unique ability to use these technique, and has been constantly training ever since his parent's tragic death by the hands of the Nine-Tails. Disaster Release techniques are highly versatile elemental techniques, with the ability to completely reshape the battlefield to one’s own advantage. The Disaster Release is very weak paired of against user's of Yang Release, mainly because Disaster Release Techniques require a small amount, too small to be considered Yang Release, of life in order to spring Natural Disasters to life. So, if a user of Yang Release used it to nudge the life energy in the Disaster Release even a little, the entire technique will become unresponsive and will not be able to be used. Glass Release Glass Release (玻遁, Haton; Viz "Quartz Style", English TV "Glass Style") is the advanced nature kekkei tōta that appears in some members of the Mizuiro clan, and allowed the users to combine earth-,lightning- and water-based chakra to create glass. Plasma Release The Plasma Release (漿遁, Shōton) is the Kekkei Tōta of the Hakkō Clan that resides within Iwagakure. The Plasma Release nature is a Kekkei Tōta, an advanced form of the Kekkei Genkai. It is created by combining the Fire Release, Lightning Release, and, Wind Release elemental natures. Techniques of the Plasma Release manifest themselves in the form of immense electrical attacks capable of leaving behind storms of ash or in the form of superheated fires with enough power to match any fire based technique. Flames created through the Plasma Release tend to be white or green in coloration, while electricity appears to have a purple shade to it. Rust Release The Rust Release (錆遁, Seiton) is a powerful kekkei tōta that combines the Water, Wind, and Earth elemental natures. Techniques of this nature appear as a fine maroon-coloured dust created from chakra that cause rust and decay with everything they come into contact with. Being in dust form, the small particles can be difficult to see making them even deadlier if they can cloud up an area. The main drawback of Rust Release techniques is that they cannot be used to effect chakra-based objects without obscene amounts of chakra to back them up, rendering them useless against such things as clones. Mind Release Mind Release (Shinton, Viz: Mental Style") is an advanced nature kekkei tota composed of the lightning, yin, and yang nature types to utilize techniques that are centered around the brain. Erase Release Erase Release (消遁, Shōton). Erasure is the act of removing something. Both wind and water are associated with removal of things, such as blowing stuff away (such as blowing out a fire, or blowing away dust) and washing out and diluting stuff. This nature would act using these qualities, associating them with Yang Release, which would create an imbalance of the target's Yin and Yang, overwhelming it with Yang, causing the Yin (responsible for form) to collapse. Phloem Release Phloem Release is a Kekki Tōta that combines Water Release, Lightning Release, and Earth Release to allow the user the to accelerate plant growth at a super fast rate. The use of it operates of the sun, water, and earth principal of growing plants. The earth provides a base, the water nourishes, and the lightning accelerates the growth. Nova Release Nova Release (新遁, Seiton) is Kekkei Tota possessed by Seigō Nakano, who passed it down to his daughter. It is created by combining his Fire, Lightning and Yang Release. By rapidly ionizing and releases energy in between the palm of his hands. Seigō is able to create various nova's. Smoke Release Smoke Release (煙遁, Enton, VIZ: "Smoke Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei tota that originates from the Sarutobi clan. This kekkei tota is combined with Fire, Earth, and Yin Release which gives the user the ability to utilise smoke/ash in different properties and usage. This kekkei tota was origanally created by Konohamaru who used his own version by combining Wind, Earth, and Fire chakra natures to make ash. Lunar Release Lunar Release is a combined nature transformation Kekkei Tōta consisting of Wind, Water and Yin natures. Using this, the user can manipulate can manipulate blue ice that can have temperatures close to absolute zero. Clear Release is a nature transformation kekkei tōta, a combination of Wind, Water and Fire. To perform clear Release, users then form a fiery pale blue flames that can burn or freezes by the touch, the user can create the flames into many forms and perform many usages with it, it is currently the only known advanced branch of bloodlines in the Land of Water used by the Arctic Foxes. Category:Jutsu Type Category:Bloodline